


Spoiled Goods

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, spoiling derek with sweets, stiles is pack mom, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bakes a lot and he likes to make everyone's favourites at least once.  But not without Derek's taste test say so.</p>
<p>(Or, Derek has a sweet tooth and Stiles has a favourite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Favourite square on my Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Card Challenge. It's also a little portion of a fluff fic I'm working on. Enjoy :D

Stiles bakes a lot. Nothing that takes longer than an hour or two, of course, but little things like cookies and scones and tartlets. He makes them for special occasions and everyday things, the only difference in quality being the overall appearance of the dessert itself. He can always be counted on to make snacks for pack meetings and sleepovers, alternating through everyone’s favourites equally, except for Derek. Derek gets his favourites made three times as often as the other pack members do. No one complains about it though, because he’s the Alpha, he pays for all the food they consume and because he’s got really good taste in food – pearl sugar lavender cookies, mixed berry pie with more filling than crust, pistachio cupcakes with pistachio meringue icing, and chocolate-covered orange cheesecake balls.

What they do mind, however, is the fact that Derek gets extras of everything. It doesn’t matter what Stiles is making, be it Allison’s fried apple rings, Lydia’s peach cobbler, or Scott’s churros stuffed with homemade Dulce de Leche, Derek will, without fail, get at least three extra servings. Sometimes Stiles will give him an entire extra pie or cake. And that’s after all the mid-baking taste tests that he gets to do.


End file.
